


The NyanNinja and the Big Beginning

by NyanNinja232



Series: NyanNinja_andcompany [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: InkDash, NyanNinja, Original Character(s), Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanNinja232/pseuds/NyanNinja232
Summary: When a group of top scientists goes missing out in the wastelands of the Arctic, its up to the new kids at work to retrieve them and find the culprit. However, there are dark forces at work who are ready to take their secrets (and our heroes) to the grave!Will our heroes be able to complete their first mission and save lives?
Series: NyanNinja_andcompany [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784248





	The NyanNinja and the Big Beginning

Out in the frozen wastelands of the Arctic, a group of 3 weary explorers were trudging through the bleak snow at the pace of a snail, keeping their eyes peeled for a sight of the Arctic base the radio broadcast had promised. Traveling for hours more, one of the broad - shouldered travellers exclaimed, “Hey, look! Over here!” He was pointing toward a large opening in a mountain face, which the pioneers had assumed was a cave of sorts. They tramped on through and, at last, reached the opening. Once in the shelter of the ‘cave’, a whirring noise began, which caused creeping suspicions to crawl up their spines… The man with big, burly shoulders and deep, piercing eyes said to his partners, “I can see something at the end… Like a machine of sorts…” He began to stroll further inside. With suspicions climbing up their necks like mountain climbers up Mt Everest, they warily followed. After walking through the mouth of the cave, there was a hiss and a pneumatic door slid shut, sealing them from any means of outside aid, effectively trapping them inside the cave. When the group turned back round, Alfred, (the one who had taken the lead and walked in first) had disappeared! A figure at the end the hallway stood in a sweeping cape and dark shades built into a modified jet-black bike helmet.  
A voice said, “Welcome to my humble abode, gentleman… Please, come take a seat…”  
The room was laden with many a monitor screen, some buzzing and whirring and others monitoring the contours in their very faces.  
The pair sat in a leather chair each, their eyes constantly sweeping the room for a means of an escape.  
The world then suddenly went black.

**Author's Note:**

> An original story, original characters, updates soon


End file.
